frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.15
-Oszalałaś, prawda? Ten cały Feliks cię truje, trzeba nająć kogoś żeby próbował twoich posiłków czy...- Anna gadała jak nakręcona, zbyt gwałtownie rozczesując niemal białe, miękkie włosy siostry. -Daj- rzuciła Elsa, wchodząc jej w słowo i wyciągając z dłoni grzebień ze słoniowej kości zdobny krągłymi, gładkimi onyksami. Uważnie przyglądała się siostrze w lustrze, gdy ta wylewała na nią pokłady swojej frustracji. -Jak rychło ma być ten wasz ślub? W ogóle po co to wszystko? Zerwij zaręczyny, Kris jest w Arendelle, nie potrzebujemy już tej unii żeby kogośtam zastraszać, Elsa!- Anna zatrzymała się nagle pośrodku alkierza królowej, patrząc wprost w idealnie czystą, srebrzystą powierzchnię lustra, odnajdując na jej powierzchni złudnie poznaczonej odbiciem pomieszczenia spojrzenia królewskiej siostrzycy uśmiechającej się łagodnie, rozczesującej własne włosy z gracją i spokojem monarchini. -Ślub ma odbyć się wiosną, nie ma potrzeby zwlekania- odpowiedziała na jedno z pytań Elsa dostrzegając, jak panicznie Anna usiłuje złapać z nią wzrokowy kontakt za pośrednictwem lustra. Uśmiechnęła się do niej nieco szerzej, słodziej, z siostrzaną troską. -Chcę zapewnić kolejnym pokoleniom bezpieczeństwo, które nie ma szansy być pewnym bez tego mariażu- siostrzyczka zatchnęła się powietrzem, by dalej dawać upust swym szalejącym w głowie myślom, władczyni uniosła jednak rękę. -Zapleć mi warkocz, podaj podomkę i wpuść Kristoffa, by nie podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami- nakazała, na co księżniczka z niezadowoloną miną dokładnie i milcząco zbliżyła się, przejęła grzebień, by rozdzielić włosy siostry na równe sekcje, po czym dokładnie spełniła prośbę. Elsa, związując już w pasie złoty, pleciony sznureczek wykończony na obu końcach ciężkimi, gęstymi kutasikami, dała znak, by wpuścić do wewnątrz Krisa. Ten wszedł, zmieszany, jakby pierwszy raz widział kobietę w gieźle okrytym jedynie ciasno bogatym szlafrokiem, zdobionym tak bogato, iż każda materialistyczna panna mogłaby zaprzedać zań duszę. -Ty mów, Kristoff, Anna zbyt wiele ma w sobie niezdrowej ekscytacji- uśmiechnęła się do niego równie ładnie jak wcześniej do siostrzyczki, zasiadła na miękkim zydelku przy toaletce, dając obojgu znak palcami, by usiedli na skrzyni z sukniami stojącej w nogach łoża. -Słucham. Mężczyzna odkaszlnął, czując się dziwnie niekomfortowo, jednak dłoń Anny na ramieniu przyniosła mu nieco ukojenia. Wyprostował się, pewniej, i zaczął mówić. -Myśleliśmy, że twój ślub będzie dopiero za jakieś półtora roku, chcieliśmy się pobrać przyszłą zimą, więc, za radą Benevolusa, zaczęliśmy wymyślać małżeński kontrakt. -Właściwie to nie ma większego znaczenia, jednakże twój doradca mówił, by stworzyć go i zamieścić w nim zapisy dotyczące braku pretensji naszych potencjalnych dzieci do tronu- wtrąciła się Anna, mówiąc szybko i machając jednocześnie wolną ręką, jakby to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Kris odchrząknął, zachęcony gestem dłoni Elsy podjął dalszy monolog, zdejmując dłoń ukochanej z ramienia i splatając z nią palce. -Żeby się zaręczyć. I... No, chcieliśmy się tak po cichu zaręczyć...- urwał, jakby nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej. -Ależ nie widzę przeciwwskazań, o ile Anna nie będzie nosić pierścionka w widocznym miejscu- odparła Elsa, krótkim, pełnym gracji ruchem odgarniając grzywkę z czoła, błyskając, tym razem niezamierzenie, własnym zaręczynowym pierścieniem. -Nie może również nic podpisywać przed moim powrotem z Południowych Wysp- dodała, jakby był to jedynie niewielki, łatwy do spełnienia waruneczek. Anna zatchnęła się powietrzem, oburzona. -No właśnie nie wiemy dlaczego mamy czekać- rzuciła z wyrzutem, na co twarz Elsy spochmurniała nieznacznie. -Nie wiecie? Morze, podróż, obcy kraj. Mężczyzna usiłujący przejąć władzę nad Arendelle. Muszę mieć pewność, iż twoja kandydatura do mego tronu nie ma możliwości być niczym podważona- właśnie mówiła o własnej możliwej śmierci z anielskim spokojem, zimno, jakby dotyczyło to wszystko innej królowej z innego wymiaru, której życie nie może mieć znaczenia dla nikogo w Arendelle czy w okolicach. -Ale przecież nic ci się nie stanie, prawda?- oczy Anny otwarte były szeroko, dłoń w uścisku Kristoffa zadrżała lekko, jakby sama myśl o morderczym sztormie stwarzała zagrożenie. -Najprawdopodobniej nie, dlatego też nie przejmujcie się. Odłóżcie swoje plany do wiosny, to jedyna moja prośba- podniosła się chwilę wcześniej, aby podejść do drzwi i je otworzyć. Zatoczyła właśnie łuk ręką, wypraszając gości. -Wybaczcie, jednak morzy mnie zmęczenie. *** Złota zapinka lśniła w nagiej dłoni Elsy, zapinka identyczna z tymi, które skonfiskowała najemnikom z Lucji. Przekładała ją w palcach, przed nią stał gwardzista którego zadaniem było bezpieczne odeskortowanie Kristoffa do Kwardy oraz odczekanie na wiadomość od mężczyzny, czy aby służba przysłana do pomocy przy zajmowaniu się siedzibą nie zaniedbała swoich obowiązków. -Kristoff, powiadasz, odwinął pas, a brosza była na kamizeli po jego wewnętrznej stronie- powtórzyła, zamyślona. -Tak, wasza miłość. Służąca przekazała mi broszę- odpowiedział prosto, bez zbędnych zdobników, patrząc na królową rzeczowym wzrokiem osoby służącej głowie państwa w pełnym zaufaniu. -Dobrze zrobiłeś, dziękuję. Zachowaj na ten temat milczenie- po tych słowach odprawiła go jednym gestem ręki, po czym zasiadła przy sekretarzyku w swojej prywatnej komnacie. Problemy piętrzyły się w momentach najmniej spodziewanych. Czyżby Anna miała szczęście do mataczy? Położyła błyskotkę na blacie, przesunęła ją palcem wzdychając. Nadszedł Benevolus, zapowiedziany przez gwardzistę pilnującego drzwi do komnaty władczyni. Spojrzała na niego, a jej niebieskie oczy pełne były zmęczenia. Skłonił się, po czym zbliżył zmartwiony, przystawiając sobie zydel. -Czy władanie zawsze jest pasmem problemów, czy tylko mnie prześladuje zła fortuna?- spytała Elsa, gdy zasiadł. Podała mu broszę. -Znaleziono ją na ubraniu Kristoffa, wpiętą po wewnętrznej stronie pasa- wytłumaczyła rozmasowując dwoma palcami skroń. -Czyżby wszystko było ukartowane, z góry rozegrane? -Nie sądzę, pani. Zapewne podrzucono baronowi Sclakie broszę, by zasiać w waszej miłości sercu podejrzenie względem jego osoby- wyważył odpowiedź, starając się wybrać najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz: płowowłosy dostawca lodu wydawał mu się być zbyt prostodusznym i oddanym młodszej z królewskich siostrzyc, by spiskować. -I ja tak podejrzewam, jednakże czy mam prawo zakładać z góry, iż najbardziej przystająca do usposobienia barona wersja zdarzeń jest prawdziwą? Książę Hans również nie wydawał się być złym. Do tego przecież brosza wpięta była do pasa w niemal tydzień po jego powrocie! Niemożliwym byłoby jej przeoczenie- tyle wątpliwości, tyle podejrzeń zaczynało kwitnąć pod jasną, gładko zaczesaną w warkocz płynący przez ramię czupryną. -O ile pamięć mnie nie zwodzi, baron Sclakie co dzień nosił ten sam pas- uzupełnił niepewnie doradca, zarażony tym kiełkującym dopiero uczuciem zagrożenia. -Właśnie- potwierdziła dziewczyna. W komnacie zapadła ciężka cisza, pośród której bliskie były rozbrzmienia pęczniejące kolejne myśli i nowe spiski do wykrycia. Uszu obojga nagle dobiegł ruch przy drzwiach komnaty, wesoły głos Anny oraz, jak zwykle we dworze, nieporadnie złożone zdania Krisa. Elsa zgarnęła zgrabnie zapinkę, wsunęła ją pod krawędź gorsetu na piersiach. -Uśmiechnijmy się, hrabio- rzuciła lekko, łagodnie, mając już na twarzy uśmiech dobrotliwej władczyni. Podniosła się z miejsca, wraz z nią poderwał się mężczyzna. Powędrowali ku drzwiom, za którymi znajdowała się komnata gościnna królowej, gdzie kilka jej dwórek szyło koszule, kilka grało w karty, zaś jedna czytała im wszystkim w głos baśnie ze starej księgi – właśnie taki był dwór młodej władczyni. Spokojny, wyważony. -Elsa! Znaczy się: wasza wysokość- zarumieniona Anna niedbale dygnęła przed siostrą, by w chwilę potem chwycić ją pod ramię. -Pamiętasz? Mieliśmy wybrać się na konną przejażdżkę, gdy tylko zaświeci pierwsze po powrocie barona zimowe słońce!- zaszczebiotała, ciągnąc siostrę ku wyjściu z jej komnat. Nie mając innego wyjścia, głównie przez wzgląd na ilość ludzi w pomieszczeniu, Elsa pozwoliła poprowadzić się ku pałacowym korytarzom. Kristoff, cichy, popatrujący czasem na Annę z oddaniem oraz troską wymalowanymi na twarzy, niezauważenie niemal wędrował krok za królewskimi córami. -Jestem dziś zbyt zajęta, Anno- zaprotestowała w końcu, gdy dotarli we troje do schodów. Księżniczka zatrzymała się, spojrzała na królową ze źle krytym rozczarowaniem. -Przecież wszystko się ułożyło, czym się zajmujesz?- w odpowiedzi władczyni cofnęła rękę, odkaszlnęła lekko w luźno zwiniętą pięść. -Zajęcia władcy nie mają nigdy końca, siostro- odpowiedziała spokojnie, na co siostrzyca koronowanej przewróciła oczyma, jak to często bywało, zmęczona ogólnikami serwowanymi na gorąco. Dmuchnęła w grzywkę, przygotowując się do przekonywania. Ujęła królową za dłonie. -Chodź, chodź, proszę cię! Zgnuśniejesz kompletnie pośród ścian, tobie także potrzebne jest powietrze! Ha! Chłodne i rześkie, pełne zapachu zimy! -Zima nie ma zapachu- odpowiedziała Elsa rzeczowo unosząc brew. -O, dla mnie zima od jakiegoś czasu zawsze pachnie lawendą- zaśmiała się Anna, na co Elsa cofnęła dłonie. Poczuła się lekko urażona. Lawenda – jej zapach. Czyżby była utożsamiana nawet przez własną siostrę jedynie z zimą? -Jedźcie sami- rzuciła, zawracając ku swym komnatom bez jednego spojrzenia na siostrę, mierząc zaś lodowatym wzrokiem przez nieco zbyt długą chwilę jej ukochanego. Zimowy zapach lawendy? Cóż, królowa wyczuwała jedynie śladowy smród kolejnego przekrętu. Nagle przystanęła w drzwiach, zawróciła. Spojrzała na dwójkę przed sobą. -Och, głupia ze mnie gęś!- rzuciła sucho, na wydechu, jak gdyby ktoś ścisnął zbyt mocno jej gardło. Służąca! Skąd mogła wiedzieć o broszach? Przekręt, kartowanie, wzniecanie niesłusznych podejrzeń! Anna patrzyła na siostrę jakby ta traciła zmysły. Elsa nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zebrała zaś spódnice sukni i pomaszerowała prędkim, lekkim krokiem przez korytarz. Ciekawska księżniczka o rudych warkoczach upiętych w luźny kok i ślicznym, perłowym czółku, pociągnęła Krisa za rękaw – potruchtali za prędko idącą królową, gdyż młodą panienkę zaintrygowało zachowanie monarchini. Pokonali piętro, przecięli we troje parter, następnie zaś dziedziniec, aż znaleźli się w strażnicy. Pojedynczy, porywisty podmuch powietrza pełnego śniegu otworzył gwałtownie drzwi przed Elsą, która weszła, rozgniewana, do środka. -Ty- wskazała gwardzistę, któremu ufała od dłuższego czasu. -Wyznacz zastępcę na swoje miejsce, gdy zaś już to uczynisz, zapraszam na dziedziniec- surowy rozkaz. Anna wraz z Kristoffem stali przed strażnicą i słyszeli jedynie cienie nieprzyjemnego tonu starszej z królewskich siostrzyc, która zaraz pojawiła się tuż przy nich. Zignorowała siostrę, spojrzała zimno na Krisa. -Zdejmij pas- nakazała, na co mężczyzna nieco się rozgniewał, zmarszczył czoło. -Co?- odburknął niezbyt przyjemnie. -Teraz!- uniosła nieznacznie głos Elsa, na co jej siostrzyczka zacisnęła na moment palce na ręku dostawcy lodu. Spojrzał na nią, ona skinęła głową, zachęcając, by wypełnił polecenie. Przewrócił oczyma, po czym z ociąganiem odwinął wełnianą, szeroką szarfę podbitą barankiem. -Już, proszę- rzucił lakonicznie, wyciągając długi pas materiału przed siebie. -Rzuć na niego okiem, proszę- poprosiła królowa nieco łagodniej, wciąż jednak mrożąc wzrokiem ukochanego Anny. Gwardzista, zawezwany, stał cicho z tyłu. Kris obejrzał pas ze znudzeniem z jednej i drugiej strony. Wzruszył ramionami. -Zauważyłeś brak czegoś?- spytała, na co on uniósł brwi, jakby również zaczynał wierzyć, iż Elsa jest coraz bliższa szaleństwa. -No... Pas, jak pas- odpowiedział, nie wiedząc, czego młoda władczyni odeń oczekuje: ona zaś widziała w jego prostolinijnej twarzy pełną szczerość. Zwróciła się napięcie ku żołdakowi. -Skąd masz tę broszę? -Od służącej, jaśnie pani. -Służącej, powiadasz. Skądże jednakże wiedziała ona, iż mus jej zwracać uwagę na podobne błyskotki?- zmrużyła gniewnie powieki. Dostrzegła blask paniki przebiegającej przez twarz mężczyzny, umykające spojrzenie. -Powiedziałeś jej- stwierdziła, gdy ten milczał. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. -Tak, jaśnie pani- przyznał się z ociąganiem. -Anno, proszę, nakaż stajennemu naszykować trzy rumaki z naszych stajen- zwróciła się na chwilę ku siostrze, która zupełnie nic nie rozumiała, jednak temat brosz nie był jej obcy. Czyżby znaleziono jedną przy Kristoffie? Skinęła więc głową, po czym gwizdnęła kompletnie nieelegancko przez palce, na co, stojący po drugiej stronie dziedzińca pachołek poderwał głowę. Królowa zwróciła się ponownie do gwardzisty. -Gwardzisto! Wyruszasz ze mną oraz baronem Sclakie do Kwardy- nakazała, gdy ten oddawał liberię swemu zastępcy, mającemu chyba pozostać nim już do końca służby. Konie, wypoczęte i pochrapujące, niecierpliwiące się, czekające tylko by wyruszyć z kopyta, zostały przyprowadzone prędko. Kristoff pomógł Elsie wsiąść na grzbiet, bez wcześniejszego rozgniewania jej rozkazującym tonem, gdyż przez myśl przemknęło mu: zrobiła to, by oczyścić moje imię. Gdy mężczyźni zasiadali w siodłach, królowa pochyliła się ku siostrze, która układała na końskich bokach spódnice jej sukni. Siostrzyczka spojrzała nieco ogłupiała na Elsę. -Co się dzieje?- spytała cicho. -Czyżby chodziło o taką broszę, o jakiej myślę? -Tak- odparła równie niegłośno, jakby konspiracyjnie, władczyni. -Sądzę, iż służka podrzuciła broszę, poinformowana o wszystkim, co działo się ostatnio przez ogłupiałego żołdaka. -Być może jedynie niesłusznie podejrzewam, jednakże gdy bywałam w Kwardzie jedna ze służek dziwnie patrzyła na Krisa, zawsze się kręciła w pobliżu...- podsunęła Anna niepewnie. Królowa zamyśliła się na chwilkę, wyprostowała w siodle, obrzuciła spojrzeniem mężczyzn. Odetchnęła, dla uspokojenia, po czym oznajmiła: -Jej książęca mość pojedzie z nami. Baronie- zwróciła się do Kristoffa- byłbyś tak uprzejmym, by księżniczka jechała wraz z tobą? -Owszem- uniósł jeden kącik ust i skinął głową patrząc na królową z połyskiem podziękowania. Elsa przez króciutką chwilkę odwzajemniała uśmiech. Anna, przy pomocy gwardzisty przez którego ramię przewieszona była liberia jego, byłego już, dowódcy, zasiadła za tylnym łękiem siodła i oplotła dostawcę lodu rękoma w pasie. -Ruszamy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania